User blog:Annajane/Anna's Rites of Poopage
Alex- aww I wanted to play with you so bad and was really upset that you went home so early. I was hoping to see you play and get to work together, youre such a sweetheart! Lex- Lex you were one of my favorite parts of this season… like you popped off and really did that. I’m sorry we butted heads so bad lmao, I just didn’t trust you and wasn’t believing the whole someone telling Trey I wanted you out before we even lost the challenge. But you are soooo funny and entertaining like when you fake slipped an idol on d2 i was shooky poo, def play more. Benj- didn’t get to meet you really so don’t have much to say Trey- ohhhh boy Trey, you and I were meant to be together in this game and then I voted you out.. my alliance was with Emily/Zack/Scott and I wasn’t willing to break that up by getting rid of Emily. I think you would have ended up wooping my ass in the future of this game if Emily went home instead because I think your loyalty was more to Ally then myself, so i dont regret sending you home, i do regret hurting you if i did hurt you. Jack- Jack. My boy, you were not supposed to go home and you were supposed to be sitting right next to me writing these ROPs. You’re my best friend and one of the best people I’ve ever met. I’m sorry those jerks were afraid of you and sent you home so early, I wanted us to do damage in this game. I love you!! Hope we made you proud. Willow- my inactive queeeeeen. I was shooky when you beat Jack in RI because you literally self voted so I thought that was so funny. You’re literally an angel and I wish you were more active in this game. Ally- girl, I am sorry that you had to go, you got swap fucked and just had bad cards dealt your way. You are such a strong competitor and I’m glad we got to play together. Zack- ZACK MY BABY, you are the best thing to happen to me in this game. You were my #1 since Jack left and I would have done absolutely anything for you. If I had an idol I would have fuckin idoled the shit out of you when Scott told me the vote 5 mins before you left. They got rid of you because they were afraid of me having an idol and I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that, you are a fucking king and just an honest ass bitch. Like god I fucking love you zack. Tobi- tobi, boy oh boy did we have some bad blood coming into this game, Im glad we squashed it. You are such an intense player and I think everyone knew that, once we merged our trust was broken and I didn’t see any way of us working together, we did work well pre-merge though on OG Tequila and I had a lot of fun with you Bryce- Bryce you know I love you outside of this game and nothing that happened here was personal, you were playing me and I just knew because Grace told me. I also had no idea you had an idol so that was wilddd, I think you and I were on different sides of the game and that’s ok Julia- girrrll are you a force to be reckoned with, we got along really well this game compared to Athena so that was good lol ya I don’t really know what to say we were also on different sides of the game and didn’t truly work together, it was really interesting to watch you and Emily as a pair bc I couldn’t figure out if u were actually beefing or what Alissa- thank u for the nice goodbye message, im glad we resolved our issues and you played very well this game. I hope u are well irl and u know im always here for u Tyler- man I was so upset when grace and I faked that fight and u jumped in bc u rly hurt my feelings and like I know u were just defending ur friend which I love but I was literally like omg nooo tyler pls bc grace and I were just trying to distance from eachother so she could keep getting information from ya’ll and giving it to scott and I, im glad that we talked it out after but i hated that moment SOO much Ain- you were really rude to me on your way out for no reason, you didn’t talk to me really this whole game and all you did was lie to my face and talk bad about me behind my back so I didn’t owe you anything. im proud of my 2nd placements and yes, I get second bc usually the jury doesn’t like me but that doesn’t mean those 2 games that I didn’t deserve to win or play a good game, so I look at those placements with nothing but happiness and feel accomplished. ive grown past my being mean to ppl for no reason and I see you have not, so I just want you to know that what you said was not very nice and I did not deserve that. And for my fellow castaways: Emily- you know how much I love you my messy inactive princess Grace- getting to know you this game was an honor, I am so happy that we are friends now and that you reached out to scott and I when you did to work with us. you're such a good person and you were there for me this entire game, you never broke my trust when you could have so many times. You truly played a kickass game girl and you should be soooo proud. I love u! Scott- my fucking BOY, when zack left you and I became inseparable. I love you to the end of the world kid like you are one of the best people ever, you are genuine and honest and just so good to me. Im so happy that we got here together and I don’t care if the jury rips our asses out, as long as we did this together that’s all that matters!!! I LVOE YOU SCOOOOTTY POOP! Category:Blog posts